villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Lubdan/Synopsis
The story of the sadistic gold-hungry titular leprechaun Lubdan of the horror-comedy Leprechaun movie franchise. Synopsis Backstory Lubdan is a Leprechaun in Ireland at the time of King Sigtrygg Silkbeard in 994. The King grows ambitious for magic and power and summons all magical creatures to him. The Leprechaun comes and gives him magic, but demands the King's gold. The King gives him his gold and the Leprechaun treasures it. The Leprechaun gives the King various magical powers, then, when the King eventually dies, the Leprechaun and all of the other fairies go back to the woods. Beginnings On March 17, 994, the Leprechaun is 1,000 years old. Since that is his birthday which is on the same day as Saint Patrick's Day, he can choose any woman to be his bride. He picks a young girl of the O'Day family. The Leprechaun describes the girl he has chosen to his slave William O'Day whom he promised his freedom by removing the enchanted gold collar off his neck once he once found his future wife-to-be, but when O'Day sees that the girl is in fact his daughter, he intervenes with "God bless you, my child" therefore denying his vicious would-be "son-in-law" his bride, as the creature can marry any girl who sneezes three times, provided no one says "God bless you". The Leprechaun captures, tortures and tells William O'Day that he will marry his descendant in 1,000 years' time on St. Patrick's Day, before he kills O'Day, whose corpse is then discovered by his daughter. In Leprechaun In 1983 on the 10th day of January, Daniel O'Grady returns home from a trip to Ireland to tell his wife that he had captured a Leprechaun and that by doing so, acquired his pot of gold. Unbeknownst to him, the evil Leprechaun had stowed away in one of his suitcases, killing his wife by pushing her down the basement stairs. After burying the gold, Daniel discovers the leprechaun and tries to kill it by showing him a four-leaf clover, the Leprechaun's weakness. He manages to trap him inside a crate and attempts to burn it and the house to the ground, but suffers a stroke, leaving the leprechaun inside, guarded by the magic of the four leaf clover. 10 years later, in 1993, A.D. Redding and his teenage daughter Tory rent the O'Grady farmhouse for the summer when they meet Nathan Murphy, his little brother Alex, and their mentally challenged friend Ozzie Jones, who are re-painting the farmhouse. Ozzie is looking around the basement when he hears the Leprechaun's cry for help, mistaking him for a little child. He brushes the old four-leaf clover off the crate, letting the Leprechaun break free. After trying to convince the others that he met a Leprechaun (which fails horribly due to his former ludicrous stories), Ozzie spots a rainbow and chases it, believing that there will be a pot of gold at the end. Alex accompanies him for fear Ozzie might hurt himself when they come across an old truck, with the bag of one hundred gold pieces magically appearing. After testing to see if it's real gold (where Ozzie bit the gold piece and accidentally swallowed it), they plot to keep it for themselves, hoping to fix Ozzie's brain. The Leprechaun lures J.D. into a trap by imitating a cat, biting and injuring his hand. Tory and the others rush him to the hospital, followed by the Leprechaun, who travelled there on a tricycle. Alex and Ozzie go to a pawn shop to see if the gold is pure while Nathan and Tory are out, waiting on J.D.'s results. The Leprechaun attacks the pawn shop owner, killing him by crushing his chest with a pogo stick. After terrorizing and killing a policeman, the Leprechaun returns to the farmhouse, searching for his gold, while shining every shoe in the house. Everyone (minus J.D.) returns home, finding the house ransacked. Nathan goes out to see what is outside when he is injured by a bear trap set up by the Leprechaun. After shooting the Leprechaun several times, they try to leave the farmhouse when the truck breaks down, due to the Leprechaun biting all the cords. After ramming the truck with his specially-made car, the Leprechaun terrorizes the gang until Ozzie reveals that he and Alex found the pot of gold. Tory recovers the bag from the old well, and gives it to the Leprechaun. Believing the worst to be over, they try to head out to the hospital. The Leprechaun is counting his gold when he discovers that he is missing one gold piece (the one Ozzie swallowed) and thinks that they have tricked him, leading him to terrorize them until Ozzie tells them about O'Grady, who was taken to a nursing home after his stroke. Tory decides to head out to the home to find out how to kill the Leprechaun. Tory arrives at the nursing home, searching until she finds O'Grady, who is actually the Leprechaun, who chases Tory to the elevator. Tory escapes, while the bloodied body of O'Grady crashes through, managing to tell her that the only way to kill him is by a four-leaf clover, before dying. Tory returns home, and automatically starts searching for a clover until she is chased by the Leprechaun, who almost kills her until she is saved by Nathan and Ozzie. Alex tries to set a trap but is attacked by the Leprechaun, almost killing him but Ozzie tells him that he swallowed the last gold coin, and is critically wounded by the Leprechaun. Before the Leprechaun can kill Ozzie, Alex takes the four-leaf clover from Tory, sticks it to a wad of gum and shoots it into the Leprechaun's mouth, taking away his power. The skeleton of the Leprechaun appears out of the well until Nathan hits him down and pours gas inside the well, blowing up the well and killing the Leprechaun. The police arrive where Tory is reunited with her father as the police investigate the remains of the well, where the Leprechaun vows he will not rest until he recovers every last piece of his gold. In Leprechaun 2 In 1994, in modern-day Los Angeles, the Leprechaun has found a petulant sixteen-year-old girl named Bridget Callum, a descendant of the O'Day bloodline, who has got into a fight with her boyfriend, Cody Ingalls. Cody, whose legal guardian is his uncle, Morty, frequently has to break their dates in order to support Morty, an alcoholic scam artist. The Leprechaun steals some whiskey and a gold tooth from a homeless man and a gold ring off the finger of Tim Streer, a talent agent, who believes that the little man is some kind of performer. After all of this, he follows Bridget to her house, where a boy named Ian attempts to persuade her into letting him in; she refuses with a swift elbow to his ribs. The Leprechaun then creates an illusion that fools Ian into believing that Bridget is asking him to kiss her big breasts, while in actuality, they are a pair of lawnmower blades that start up after Ian shoves his face into them. Shortly afterwards, Cody knocks on the door and apologizes, offering flowers, which causes Bridget to sneeze all over his shirt. The third time she sneezes, Cody begins to say "God bless you," but is unable to complete the blessing when the Leprechaun attempts to strangle him with a telephone cord. After a struggle, the Leprechaun grabs Bridget and disappears, losing one of his gold coins, which Cody soon finds. The police soon arrive, find Bridget missing, Ian dead, and a note from Cody at the scene, leading them to get an arrest warrant out for him. Cody returns to Morty's house and tells him what happened; Morty says he's crazy until the Leprechaun breaks into the house and they barely escape. Morty and Cody then go to a bar, which is filled with little people dressed as leprechauns, celebrating St. Patrick's Day. While there, Cody is given a piece of chocolate in a gold wrapper by one of the bar's patrons that were celebrating St. Patrick's Day and having drinks. The Leprechaun appears and Morty challenges him to a drinking contest in honor of his wedding. While the Leprechaun downs whiskey, Morty is actually drinking soda and water. The Leprechaun eventually becomes extremely drunk, so much to the point he can barely speak properly or use his magic. He distracts Morty and Cody by turning on a jukebox with his powers, leading him to bash Morty in the head with a bottle to get away. He goes to a coffee shop, where he sobers up, and takes the time to murder a waiter who was making jokes about his size and speech. Upon being asked for payment for the coffee, the leprechaun thinks the waiter wants to take his gold and kills him. Meanwhile, Cody and Morty break into the go-kart racetrack that Ian worked at since the office contains a huge safe on wheels made of wrought iron, the only thing that can harm the Leprechaun. Cody traps the Leprechaun inside, but Morty takes advantage of the opportunity to claim three wishes and locks Cody in a store room. His first is for the Leprechaun's pot of gold, which the creature causes to appear in Morty's stomach, grotesquely stretching it. Morty wishes for the Leprechaun out of the safe so that he can help him, and, for his third wish, asks for the pot of gold out of him. The Leprechaun cuts Morty's stomach open and pulls out the pot, killing Morty. Morty begs for help as he dies, but the Leprechaun laughingly says "love to, friend, but you're all out of wishes." Just then, as Cody breaks out of the store room, a security guard, who has responded to a silent alarm that Morty tripped, enters. The Leprechaun disappears, setting Cody up to take the fall for the brutal murder. Before he can arrest Cody, however, the officer is lured onto the track by the Leprechaun's impersonation of Bridget and is run over twice and killed by the little green man in his own custom go-kart. He attempts to kill Cody for his gold coin, but Cody realizes that as long as he holds it, the Leprechaun cannot harm him, leading him to run to the Leprechaun's lair to attempt rescuing Bridget. Before he can find Bridget, however, Cody is attacked by the skeleton of Willam O'Day, Bridget's ancestor, carrying out the Leprechaun's bidding. When he manages to fell the skeleton, he is encased in a tangle of tree roots. When the tree roots turn out to be an illusion, he finally stumbles upon Bridget in the Leprechaun's room with a gold collar on her neck. Suddenly, the Leprechaun corners Cody, demanding that he return his coin. Bridget, who has been picking at her collar with a broken awl, breaks off the collar, throws it at the Leprechaun's head, and runs. Cody follows. The Leprechaun dusts off his hat and pursues them both ("A game of hide-and-seek! How lovely!"). Wherever Cody and Bridget run, they end up back in the same place. In their mad dash to find an exit, Bridget and Cody get separated. When they meet up again, Bridget convinces Cody to leave the coin behind on the supposition that the Leprechaun will stop chasing them if they give him what he wants. When Cody is reluctant to part with the coin, the only thing that is keeping the Leprechaun from harming them, Bridget turns on the charm and kisses him, so Cody hands her the coin. Bridget backs away and starts to laugh saying "You Lose!" in the Leprechaun's voice. The Leprechaun knocks Cody across the room and then goes after Bridget, intending to lead her to their wedding bed. Suddenly, Cody jumps up and shoves an iron crowbar through the Leprechaun's chest. As the Leprechaun begins to sizzle, Cody points out that the gold coin he gave him was actually the gold-covered milk chocolate that a St. Patrick's Day reveler had given him earlier. Together, Cody and Bridget run out of the lair, and the Leprechaun explodes behind him. In the final scene, Bridget asks Cody how he knew that the illusionary Bridget wasn't really her kissing him, and Cody informs her that her kisses are different. She then asks him whether he is going to keep the coin. "It's not worth it", Cody replies and tosses it on the ground. They then share a laugh and walk home. In Leprechaun 3 In 1995, at a Las Vegas pawn shop, a decrepit old man with one leg and hand shows up and pawns the shop owner Gupta with a statue wearing a medallion around its neck. The old man claims the statue is his good luck charm and warns Gupta to never touch the medallion it's wearing. Gupta cannot resist taking the medallion, so he removes it from the statue. Then a Leprechaun suddenly springs to life from his statue prison, jumps on Gupta's back, and bites off a part of his ear, accusing him of being a greedy thief. Before he can cause him anymore harm, Gupta reveals that he is wearing a medallion that he found on the Leprechaun's then petrified body. The Leprechaun grabs his pot of gold and runs from it and hides in the basement, where Gupta traps him inside. The Leprachaun notices one gold coin is missing. Gupta then attempts to negotiate with the Leprechaun by allowing him to have half of the gold in exchange for the Leprechaun's freedom. Knowing he is being tricked, Leprechaun tosses the medallion aside. Gupta runs back upstairs to call for help, but is strangled to death by the Leprechaun via the phone cord. Meanwhile, college student Scott McCoy has just arrived in Las Vegas, but while driving on the streets, he notices a woman with car trouble. Introduced as Tammy, Scott becomes immediately infatuated with her and takes her to a casino where she works. Through there, Scott can't resist gambling, so he plays at the tables and loses all of his money at the roulette wheel. He heads to the local shop to pawn his watch, where he uncovers Gupta's lifeless body on the floor. While calling for police, Scott unknowingly finds and takes Leprechaun’s coin and is given one wish. The computer on the counter next to him states in folklore that one wish grants the mortal anything he or she desires and that it remains permanent if kept in possession by that mortal. After hearing this, Scott sarcastically wishes that he had a winning streak. The coin's magic transports him back to the casino, causing Scott to strike rich at the casino (realizing his wish had come true). He is later robbed by Loretta and Fazio, casino employees and then attacked by the Leprechaun. He is able to throw Leprechaun out of the hotel window, but is bitten by him in the process. During his stay at the casino, Scott begins to undergo Leprechaun-like tendencies (for instance, quoting random limericks in an Irish accent). In the meantime, Loretta and Fazio, along with the Lucky Shamrock's owner Mitch pass the coin around making wishes. Leprechaun has survived the fall and vows to kill. Mitch wishes he could sleep with Tammy, while Loretta steals the coin, and shuts the door loudly, snapping Tammy out of the coin's spell. After she leaves the room, the Leprchaun enters, using magic to turn the television on. A woman who loosely resembles Tammy on the television starts speaking Mitch's name. She comes out of the television and starts making out with Mitch. Mitch hears the Leprechaun on the television, making odd remarks in different commercials, and looks up to see the woman is actually a robot, which electrocutes him. Scott and Tammy spot the Leprechaun beside Mitch's body asking for the coin to be given back to him. They manage to subdue him and flee Mitch's room. Outside the casino, Scott begins to experience pain and is slowly turning into a leprechaun himself from being bitten. When Tammy takes him to the nearest hospital, Scott is promptly taken to the examination room. The doctors notice irregularity in both his skin and blood, due to Scott's transformation. Scott, now a tall Leprechaun, stands up from his stretcher, subdues the medical officials observing him, and starts wandering around the hospital sensing that his "brother" is somewhere in the building. Tammy, worried over Scott's condition, ventures into the empty hospital hallways to find him. Noticing a dead mortician, the Leprechaun captures her at the morgue and threatens to kill her if she doesn't tell him where Scott is. Before he can cause any fatal harm, Scott immediately appears and a showdown commences between the two. As they each use magic to subdue one another, Leprechaun warns Scott that his Leprechaun-like tendencies cannot be fought so easily and that he will eventually be drawn to the gold's power. Scott then informs him that Fazio is the one who has the coin, so Leprechaun strolls away on a stretcher. Meanwhile, back in the casino, Loretta wishes for her 20-year-old body back. When confronted by the Leprechaun she tells him she doesn't have the coin anymore, the Leprechaun inflates her lips, chest, and buttocks. The inflated Loretta tries to escape, but becomes lodged in the doorway due to her size. She continues to grow larger before finally exploding. Shortly after, Fazio wished to be the best magician in the world. However, during his magic performance, Leprechaun shows up, and attempts to saw him in half. Armed with an actual chainsaw, Fazio attempts to make another wish on the coin that he would be at Caesars Palace, but the Leprechaun informs him that he already used his one wish. Everyone in the crowd starts insisting they want the saw trick to be done, not knowing the bloody consequences. The whole crowd - in disgust - sees Fazio being killed on stage. The audience immediately leaves, while Scott continues to battle. Still in Leprechaun form, Scott can't resist the pot of gold the Leprechaun leaves on the stage floor. Leprechaun promises Scott that if he takes the pot of gold, they'll share it, and Scott will be trapped forever as a Leprechaun. After hearing Tammy's pleas to not take it and that the Leprechaun's gold makes him powerful, Scott burns the gold thus incinerating Leprechaun. Scott and Tammy leave the casino together. In Leprechaun 4: In Space On a remote planet, the Leprechaun attempts to court an egotistical and snobbish alien princess named Zarina of the wealthy alien planet Dominia whose previous ruler, her father, was thought by his people including her daughter for being noble for sharing the royal family's wealth with his kingdom while being viewed by the Leprechaun as a "fool" for throwing his mass fortune away, in a nefarious plot to become king of her home planet. A platoon of space marines on a search and destroy mission attack and kill the Leprechaun. Gloating over the victory, one of the marines, Kowalski, urinates on the Leprechaun's body. The marines return to their ship with the injured Zarina, where the half-robotic scientist Dr. Mittenhand explains his plans to use Zarina's regenerative DNA to recreate his own body, which was mutilated in a failed experiment. Elsewhere on the ship, the Leprechaun violently emerges from Kowalski's penis after he is aroused during a sexual act. The marines hunt the Leprechaun, who outsmarts them and kills most of the crew in gruesome and absurd ways. While pursuing Zarina, the Leprechaun injects Mittenhand with a mixture of Zarina's DNA and the remains of a blended scorpion and tarantula, before initiating the ship's self-destruct mechanism. A surviving marine, Sticks, rushes to the bridge to defuse the self-destruct but is stopped by a password prompt. The other survivors confront the Leprechaun in the cargo bay, who has grown to many times his own size after being exposed to Dr. Mittenhand's experimental enlargement ray. Mittenhand (who has mutated into a spider-like creature and assumed the name "Mittenspider") tangles Sticks in a web. The ship's biological officer Tina Reeves rescues Sticks, sprays Mittenspider with liquid nitrogen and shoots him, shattering his grotesque body. The only other surviving marine, Books, opens the airlock so the giant Leprechaun is sucked into space and explodes. Books joins the others at the helm and they deduce that the password is "Wizard," since Dr. Mittenhand previously compared himself to the Wizard of Oz, stopping the self-destruct with only seconds to spare. The survivors rejoice and Books and Tina kiss as the remains of the giant Leprechaun's body appear in the window. His fist is visible from the bridge, clenched with middle finger extended. In Leprechaun: In the Hood Wannabe Los Angeles rap artists Postmaster P., Stray Bullet and Butch accidentally free a Leprechaun that was imprisoned by record producer Mack Daddy O'Nassas 20 years earlier. The Leprechaun hunts the friends in order to recover his magic flute, which places listeners of its tune in a euphoric trance. After killing some people, such as Reverend Hanson, DJ artists, and a hot girl, the Leprechaun reaches the 3 friends at Postmaster P.'s home. When the rap artists and the Leprechaun engage in a fight, the Leprechaun kills Stray Bullet by making him shoot himself in the mouth with his own pistol while Postmaster P. and Butch stare in horror. Butch visits Postmaster P. at his grandma's house and convinces him to use a joint laced with clovers to strip the Leprechaun of his powers in order to steal back the flute. Postmaster P. and Butch then visit the club in which the Leprechaun has taken up residence. In order to gain entry they dress in drag. Postmaster P then disenchants the Zombie Fly Girls by having them smoke one of the joints laced with clovers. The duo then goes upstairs to find the Leprechaun who wants the dragged up Postmaster P. to give him a blowjob. Before proceeding any further, the Leprechaun smokes the clover laced joint and passes out. The rap artists take the flute and head downstairs where Mac Daddy shoots Butch, killing him. Postmaster P. retaliates by shooting Mac Daddy three times. No longer under the effects of clover, the Leprechaun comes downstairs and uses magic to pin Postmaster P. against a girder. Postmaster P. then distracts the Leprechaun, allowing the bullet-ridden Mac Daddy to hit the Leprechaun with a wooden chair. Immediately, the Leprechaun uses magic to explode Mac Daddy's torso, but with the last of his strength, Mac Daddy throws the magic amulet in the air. Cut to a dark stage with much fog and a silhouetted Postmaster P. rapping about how he's finally made it. He moves to the forefront where his eyes are hidden behind sunglasses. He removes the sunglasses to show that his irises glow a neon green, which indicates that he is under the Leprechaun's spell. The camera pans to the front row, in which the Leprechaun sits wearing the same glasses as Postmaster P. The movie ends with the Leprechaun rapping about being an evil Irish leprechaun, and at the same time, he took mind control of a waitresses again. In Leprechaun: Back 2 tha Hood The prologue revealing the origins of leprechauns, who were also once known as Leg're Ghaun, stating that in the Dark Ages, they were summoned by an ancient Irish king to protect his gold. After the death of the king and the end of his reign, the Leprechauns returned to their places of origin, back into Mother Nature' embrace, all except one who through the ages slowly became corrupted and obsessed with the gold he still guarded. In the present, in the year 2000, Father Jacob, a local pastor in Los Angeles, California, is chased through the construction site of the youth center he had planned on building with the leprechaun's gold Jacob had taken to fund the building project. Jacob manages to banish the Leprechaun, summoning demonic hands which drag him underground while throwing at him holy water laced with clovers, but soon after dies of injuries inflicted by the Leprechaun during the fight. In 2003, two friends, Emily Woodrow and Lisa Duncan, have their fortune told when the clairvoyant fortune teller Esmeralda who warns them that they will attain great wealth soon, but it must be denied as it will come at a great price and summon a terrible evil. While having a barbecue at the abandoned youth center construction site with Lisa, their stoner friend Jamie Davis and her ex-boyfriend-turned-drug dealer Rory Jackson, Emily falls through a hole and discovers the Leprechaun's gold in a tunnel where it was hidden by Father Jacob. Evenly splitting up the gold, the quartet of friends use it to fulfill their fantasies, unaware that by taking the gold they have released the Leprechaun, who begins stalking the group (killing a guest by impaling his chest with a bong, taking one of his coins at a party held by Jamie, prompting the police to temporarily arrest him). At the salon where Emily works the Leprechaun sneaks in and, after killing a regular customer, Doria, on the massage table by breaking her neck, attacks Emily, who barely escapes and warns Rory and the recently released Jamie, who rush to get to Lisa's. In her house, Lisa is attacked by the Leprechaun and manages to fight him off for a short while, but is killed when the Leprechaun claws her in the stomach, with her friends finding her body. While Emily and Jamie want to return the gold, Rory does not and takes off with it; shortly after realizing Rory is gone, Emily is attacked and chased outside by the Leprechaun, but is saved when Rory has a change of heart and comes back for her. Searching for Rory the Leprechaun stops by his house and kills Rory's profligate girlfriend Chanel by tearing out her jaw, reclaiming the gold she used to make a tooth while Rory and Emily are stopped and harassed by Officers Thompson and Whitaker. After the Leprechaun appears and kills the two officers, Emily and Rory escape and regroup with Jamie, only to be confronted by a machine gun wielding group of Rory's drug-dealing rivals, led by Watson and Cedric. Planning on killing Rory for infringing on their territory, Watson and his gang are all disposed of by the Leprechaun, while Emily, Rory and Jamie drive off in Watson's car (which the Leprechaun latches to the bottom of for a short while) and go looking for help from Esmeralda. Told to use four-leaf clovers against the Leprechaun by Esmeralda, Rory laces the hollow-point bullets of his gun with clovers Jamie finds in the marijuana Rory had earlier sold him. When the Leprechaun arrives, Rory shoots him several times with the clover bullets, only for his gun to jam before he can finish the Leprechaun off. Rory and Emily are given the chance to run with the gold when the Leprechaun is distracted by Jamie, who is quickly wounded with a baseball bat to the leg, and Esmeralda dies in a magical duel with the Leprechaun. Followed to the roof of the building, Rory tries fighting the Leprechaun and is knocked out, though before the Leprechaun can kill him, Emily taunts him by throwing some of his gold into nearby wet cement and lures him into the ruins of the youth center, where she tosses his gold into a furnace before knocking the Leprechaun in with it. Believing the Leprechaun is dead, Emily returns to Rory, only for the Leprechaun to renew his attack on them. Knocking Emily off the roof and leaving her barely holding on, the Leprechaun taunts her, but is shot several times in the middle of his speech by Rory, who had fixed his gun. Shooting the Leprechaun repeatedly, Rory runs out of bullets, but distracts him long enough for Emily to hit the Leprechaun with the chest of coins, sending him off the rooftop and into the wet cement below, where the Leprechaun sinks and becomes trapped with his gold. The movie then cuts back to the animated prologue like the one at the beginning, and the Leprechaun digs himself out of the ground, leaving on a cliffhanger. ''Leprechaun Returns'' In the 2018 SyFy reboot "Leprechaun Returns", Lubdan re-emerges when he gets woken up by Lila who screamed into the well that he fell into and was shot with a 4-leaf clover back in the first movie. He is able to manifest himself inside Ozzie and then bursts out of his intestines, killing Ozzie in the process. He also then kills a helpless mailman for no apparent reason other than for his own amusement. Lubdan then goes on to terrorize the sorority and their boyfriends, killing them off one by one as he suspects they stole his gold. The sorority girls desperately try to pinpoint Lubdan's gold and return it to him so that they don't die a brutal, painful death as did their boyfriends and Meredith (a traitor who sold them out to Lubdan under the false assumption he would spare her as a condition) but once they found Lubdan's pot of gold, they see it's nearly empty. Rose admits she used up nearly all of the Leprechaun's gold once she found it and traded it in for cash back in Bismarck, North Dakota so that she could fund some of her college projects. The ghost form of Ozzie tries to communicate to Lila in some way on how to kill the Leperechaun - trying to mime out using a slingshot of a 4-leaf clover back in the climax of the first movie but Lila fails to comprehend this. The sorority girls then shove a hose down Lubdan's mouth and pump him up with clover juice - making him explode. This fails to kill him, instead he re-emerges into tiny versions of himself who proceed to kill off Rose as punishment for stealing his gold. Lubdan then goes after the last 2 remaining girls Lila and Katie, nearly killing the two before Katie shocks him with electricity putting him on fire and allowing them to escape. Giving up on pursuing the surviving girls, Lubdan instead hitchhikes for a ride to Bismarck to get his gold back. He is offered a ride by a chicken delivery truck driver, and angrily waits to retrieve his gold while irritated by the feathery chickens he has to share a ride with for the duration of the trip. Category:Synopsis